Jesslene Oneshots
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: Just a bunch of Jesslene oneshots!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so picture this:**

**The Keepers just battled the Overtakers in on of the most gruesome battles anyone has ever witnessed in the Magic Kingdom. Everyone's gone, or so Jess thinks. **

**Jess**

All around me is quiet. Finally. I look around as best I could. Destruction is everywhere. Blood and debris. Bodies and animatronics. It all surrounds me. As I turn my attention back in front of me, I notice something dripping down the left side of my head. I raise my hand to feel it and see what it was, but was restrained. I look down at my hands and find that they are bound together by a pair of shackles. Suddenly, a pair of hands is around my throat and I'm being strangled.

"Did you really think we'd be defeated _that_ easily?" A voice came from the right side of me, in my right ear. "You're just as stupid as all the others." It's the Evil Queen.

"Why are you still here?" I mutter. "Shouldn't you just leave me to die?"

"I would, but I'd much rather enjoy watching you die by _doing the honor myself_." She gave an evil laugh and pushed me to the ground and putting one of her heeled shoes on my back, pressing into my spinel cord.

I groaned as I hit my head on the ground hard and saw stars. The throbbing pain in my lower back and arms wasn't helping. I smelt something...metallic-like. Blood. It has to be blood. I'm being lifted and slammed back onto the ground harder. I'm slapped and kicked and punched before being pulled back into a kneeling position. The Queen is now in front of me, arms raised and lips moving. She's preparing a spell.

"Say goodbye, Jessica Lockhart, for this will be the last time you will ever-" my ears were filled with screaming. The Queen is no longer in front of me, but ten feet to my right, blood all over the back of her robe.

A sharp, silver blade comes down upon the center chain binding my shackles together, breaking it. I don't look up at who my savior is because I can't. It hurts to move anything. I can tell the majority of my face is covered in blood. My heart is pounding in my ears and everything is blurry around me. Suddenly, it's hard to keep my eyes open and my head slumps down.

I hear screaming-a girl's-and I'm trying so hard to open my eyes and look up. It's just too hard. Impossible. There's a hand on my cheek; a comforting, shaking hand. A bolt of energy shot through me and I see something. A vision.

_A girl with blond hair. Five foot seven. Blue eyes. Charlene Turner._

When it ends, I hear sobs coming from her. Terrible, horrible, heart breaking sobs. I'm still. My heart is breaking as her sobs still fill my ears. Slowly, I lift my hand up and cover Charlene's. She stops shaking and her sobs falter slightly. I grip her hand and pull it from my face. She's stopped crying all together now. I slowly look up at her and try to smile.

"Jess..." She's helping me up. "Jess, oh my god..." I try to stand on my own but can't. I'm just too weak. We walk-well, more like she walks and I limp-over to a nearby store. She helps me sit on the floor, leaning against the wall before turning to go close the door.

She sits across from me on a bench. "Hi." I say.

"Hi."

"Thank you." I say genuinely. "Thank you so much."

Charlene shakes her head. "Don't mention it. It was nothing." There's something in her voice. Sadness? Regret? What? I don't know.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why...why'd you come for me? Why'd you save me?"

She looked at me almost like I was crazy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...why was it you who came back for me? Why wasn't it Amanda? Or...or Mark? Why you?"

She looked hurt. Like I'd slapped her across the face. She didn't say anything for a good five minutes. "What? You didn't want me to come help you?" She stood and looked down at me. "Because if that's the case, I'd be _happy_ to go leave you out there by yourself again." She's mad.

_No. No Charlie. Stop. I didn't mean that. It came out wrong._

"Char." I say struggling to stand. "That's not what I meant."

"Don't do this to me, Jessie." She says, her back to me. "I know that you meant what you said."

"Charlene, no. I didn't." She started to walk towards the door. "I swear." She placed her hand on the doorknob. "Charlene, _talk to me_!" Tears were in my eyes now. "Please!" She laughed softly and pulled on the knob, pushing the door open. "All I wanted to know was why! Why _you_ came for me! You always seem like I'm not alive when you're near me!" I started in her direction. "There must have been _some_ reason for your act of heroism towards me!" I reached her and pulled on her shoulder, pulling her back into the store. She slammed the door shut, but did not turn around. "Char...all I'm asking," I said softly releasing her shoulder, "is...why? Did you come for me for a specific reason? Was there some type of motivation? Did you-"

I was cut off.

By her lips being pressed to mine.

And I kissed her back.

"Yes." She whispered once she pulled back. "Because I love you." She smoothed my hair out of my face and noticed it was covered in blood when she pulled it back.

_My blood._

"Do you...do you really? Love me?" I whispered.

"More than anything, Jessie..." She looked at my face for a while and frowned.

"What?"

"We should probably clean you up." She held me at arms length and looked me up and down. I couldn't keep the blush off my face. Hopefully my beaten face will hide it. "Everywhere."

I nodded as she led me to a bathroom.

...

Lying together on the couch in the apartment in complete silence and darkness, Charlene whispers in my ear, "I'm so sorry, babe. So sorry." She kisses the top of my head as I close my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"You're my hero, Charlie, you know." I say playing with her sweatshirt. "You really are." I turn so I'm on top of her, resting on my elbows. She snakes her arms around my waist and hugs me closer to her. I kiss the side of her head. "And I love you."

"Do you think the others will judge us when they find out?" She asks, I can't tell, out of curiosity.

"Honestly? I don't know." I put my head on her chest and she rubbed my back. "Did you think that, before you told me, I would have thought you were weird or creepy that you loved me?" I ask after a minute of silence.

"Of course I did."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Because I had to claim you before anyone else did." She laughed.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around her torso, hugging her tightly. "I love you." I kissed her neck. "I love you." I kissed her jaw. "_I love you_." I kissed her on the lips. It lasted for a good five minutes before we both had to break for air.

After, we kissed again. And, for the rest of the night, we stayed in the same spot; same position. I'm not complaining though. How can you complain when you're with the most beautiful person ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**As I wrote this story, I kept listening to "All of Me" by John Legend. I don't know why, but that song basically inspired me to write this one shot. It's an amazing song. Truly amazing. **

**Jess**

My head was underwater. I don't know which way is up and which way is down. My lungs are starting to ache and I'm willing my eyes to stay open. I turn my head in, what I think, is the direction of up and see two silhouette of people at the surface. I try to scream for help, but all that comes out are bubbles. The fact that I'm drowning slipped my mind somehow. I can't fight to keep my eyes open any longer. I'm just too weak. I can feel myself slipping into a state of unconsciousness. My heart is beating rapidly and the silence of the abyss of loneliness around me isn't helping much. A moment before I slip under, I force my eyes open and look up again. The last thing I see is one of those two people jumping into the water.

**Char**

I see her. I see her struggling. This isn't okay. This is so not okay. Jess can swim. She's an amazing swimmer; almost better than Willa. I don't get why she's drowning. Jess drowning isn't what's wrong in this situation. It's the fact that I'm the one who pushed her in and I'm just standing here; doing nothing. I'm standing here, letting the girl I love die because I'm so stupid.

"Rob, get in there and save her!"

"A little more time, Blondie." He replied. I can't believe I'm counting on this idiot to save Jess. The boy who broke her heart. Who abused her. Took advantage of her.

"Why aren't you saving that poor girl?!" Someone yells. All Rob does is smirk. I know exactly why he's not jumping in right away to save Jess.

_He's disgusting. _

"You're really disgusting. Trying to wait out until she's unconscious. Just so you can have your mouth all over her again."

"I'm only doing my job, sweetheart."

"Shut up." I snap. "If you're not going to go in, I will." I mumble. I step up to the edge of the pool and look down. I take a deep breath and jump.

I don't hit the water. Instead I'm dragged back by Rob and told to sit. He must be retarded if he thinks I'm not saving her. He told me 'he had this', to which I slapped him across the face and punched him in the stomach before pushing him in the pool as my response. I run and jump in, forgetting to take my shoes off and my phone out of my pocket. I don't care though. Those things are replaceable.

_Jessica Lockhart is not._

**Jess**

My eyes shot open and a gasp escaped my mouth. All around me was bright. There's a person bent over me and I can just make out the features of whoever this is. Long, blond hair: a girl. It's too blurry to make anything out, but if I squint...

"Charlie?" I whisper.

"Jess..." She breathes.

I smile. She smiles. Everything's perfect.

"Alright, Turner, out of the way." Charlene's pushed to the side as a boy, who seems no older than myself, leans over me.

"Stay away from her, Rob!" I hear Charlene yell.

_Rob? Why would Rob be here? Wait...he's a lifeguard. Lifeguards are trained in CPR. And I just drowned…_

As he moved closer to my face, I reacted quickly by slapping him. He grunted and pulled away slightly. I took advantage of this and seized him, pushing him off of me. Charlene's behind me, helping me stand. This boy really needs to learn.

"I must say, Jess—"

"No," I say, "don't talk to me. Leave me alone."

"Come on, Jessie." Charlie whispers in my ear. "Let's go before he gets up." Her arms are around my lower abdomen and pulling me backwards a little. I struggle against her grasp at first, then give up and lean into her.

"It seems you're always saving me." I say.

"Yeah, well it seems I'm always putting you in danger."

"It's not _all _the time." I reassure her. "Mostly it's _me_ who puts me in danger." Something seems off with her. "Charlie?" She turns her head in my direction.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

She stopped walking and grabbed my hand. I turned in her direction and took hold of her other hand. "Jess, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Pushing you in." She hung her head.

"We were playing around. Pushing me into the pool was nothing out of the ordinary. We've done far worse things to each other before."

"You could've _died_!" Her head snapped up.

"But I didn't."

"You almost did! And, a-and I don't know what I would've done if you'd have died. I'd be alone."

See, this is where Charlie's self-esteem issues and anxiety kicks in. She beats herself up over the things she _didn't _do instead of boosting herself with the things she _did_. She places herself in a state of depression that's so deep, she loses herself and can't find the way out. Yes, she's had help. Yes, she has medication. But nothing seems to help but me. She's told me on numerous occasions that I'm the only thing that makes her happy. I don't believe it since she's been told that complementing others is a great way to keep her mind clear and focused on anything but herself. When she thinks of herself, that's when she falls. And right now she's thinking of herself. She's not conceded. She's not narcissistic. She's not selfish. Charlene Turner is the most wholehearted, charismatic, others-before-herself person you'd ever meet. She always puts herself before everybody no matter what. She's put her life on the line more times than anyone. Her hospitable girl-next-door personality adds to it even more.

And here she is. She has fallen back into that abyss of depression with no way out. It's almost as if Satan has showed himself and taken her hostage, never letting her go. She's dragged under and sinks to the bottom like a rock. She's shaking this time. Her eyes are getting watery too. I want to take a step towards her, but she beats me to it. Our bodies make contact, and her arms are tightly around me. I reach around her and hold her tightly.

"It's okay, Char. Let it out." I say softly. She starts to sob. People start to stare so I start walking out the gate of the neighborhood pool and towards my house; thank God we live close. Charlene's still crying by the time we reach the front steps. As I reach for the doorknob, Amanda comes out and sees the sobbing girl in my arms. I tell her everything's fine (waiting to tell her the fact that I nearly drowned later) and to go do whatever it was she was going to do. Luckily, she was headed to Finn's, leaving me and Charlie alone together since Mom doesn't get back from her business trip until tomorrow. I walk her up the stairs and into my room, sitting her on my bed.

I grab a blanket and wrap it around both of us, bringing her closer to me. I don't care that we're still wet. All I know is that I'm cold, and she must be cold as well. She wraps her arms around me again and I move my hand up and down her back trying to calm her down. A good hour passes before she finally calms down and relaxes a little.

"Char, look at me." I place my hand on the side of her face when she refuses, making her look up at me. "I'll always be here, okay? I'd never leave you," I snap my fingers, "just like that. If that were the case, I'd drag you down with me. Either we both go down, or neither of us do." She leans up and kisses my cheek, her lips lingering on my skin for a while. I hug her closer to me, not letting her go. "I'm sorry about all of this. I'm sorry for you having to suffer every time something happens to someone. I'm sorry that you act the way you do when you feel responsible for something that happened. Whatever it is, just know that nothing is ever your fault. And if it is, it's not. It's always someone else's."

She responds by scooting closer to me and tightening the blanket around us.

**So kind of...different. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give another round of applause to the 2014 cast of _Sleeping Beauty_!"

The crowd roared to life again as the cast bowed one last time. As the curtains were closing, the audience stood and cheered louder than anyone ever thought possible. It was as if people in the next state could hear the screaming crowd crystal clear. The actors and actresses stood still after the curtain closed, taking in this wonderful experience and the exhilaration that one could get from a standing ovation after a final performance.

As the cast started to walk away and disperse to their families, the screaming and clapping started to die down. People were running back and forth, finding family members and receiving bouquets of beautiful flowers; finding their boyfriends and girlfriends and sharing a brief hug and kiss; girls were taking selfies with their best friends that will surely be seen on Instagram later that night.

Charlene Turner wasn't like all of those other kids. She didn't bother looking for her parents when she started walking towards the left wing backstage. She searched every face until she found the one she was looking for. She didn't know why she was searching like she's actually find her here considering she was busy with her interview for some huge scholarship she got to some big shot music school up in New York City.

It just so happened that her interview was scheduled for the same time as Charlene's performance and was too important to miss or reschedule. Things like this didn't happen all the time, you know. But there was that small sliver of hope she still had that she'd find her standing there waiting for her. Charlene looked everywhere she could manage, but found only cast members and their friends and families.

_Maybe she's backstage in the right wing?_ Charlene said to herself. _Nah. She's probably not even here. She wouldn't miss her interview for some lousy play._

Still, she didn't stop looking. It was like there was some type of magnetic force pulling her and telling her to keep looking. She gave up after five more minutes of looking and started walking towards her family that was waving her over and smiling brightly. Each step became heavier and slower as she became slightly sad that the girl she had been looking for wasn't present.

As she reached her family, she put a smile on her face and hid her depression extremely well. She received hugs from both of her parents, her older brother and sister, and both of her grandparents as well as numerous complements and congratulations on the successful performance. Charlene nodded and smiled every so often to show that she was grateful for all they had said.

"How about a family photo?" Her dad said holding up the camera. "Would you mind taking it?" He asked a random person and handed her the camera.

"Smile." The girl said and snapped the picture.

"Thank you." Charlene's dad said taking the camera back. For some reason he had a smile on his face when he spoke to this random person. Maybe this "random person" wasn't so random and was…

"Jess?" Charlene's whole demeanor changed when she saw Jess.

"You really didn't think I'd miss this, did you?"

"But your interview…"

"I'd much rather stay with you here in Florida than go to some million-dollar school so many miles north without you." Charlene wasted no time jumping on Jess and hugging her. "Plus you were the lead role. Come on, Char, I'm not _that _cold-hearted."

"I'm just…You're just so dedicated to your music that I thought…I mean, that was a once in a lifetime opportunity that you passed up. And for me?"

"Of course. I'd do anything because of you. I'd pass up all the money in the world if it meant that I could be with you." Charlene tightened her grip around Jess and closed her eyes.

"Charlene, sweetie, we're going to head over to the restaurant now." Charlene's mom said. "Meet us there when you're done. Oh, and feel free to bring Jess if you want. The reservations are at eight."

"Okay, mom, love you."

"Hey, are you okay?" Jess asked after everyone had left.

"Perfect."

"So who was the lucky Prince Phillip?"

Charlene scoffed and pulled away from the hug. "Daniel."

"Wasn't he ranked in the top five on that stupid list for best kissers in the school or something?"

"Number two."

"Hm."

"Oh, Jess, he's nothing compared to you. Trust me when I say that you're way better." Jess laughed. "You don't believe me."

"No, I do, just―"

"Don't say you do when I know you don't." Jess still wasn't convinced. She crossed her arms.

Charlene shook her head. "Come on, Char. I need some proof here."

"You want proof?" The two girls smirked as Charlene unfolded Jess's arms and placed them on her shoulders. Jess gripped Charlene's shoulders and pulled her closer, almost closing the space between them completely. "Here's your proof." She whispered moving closer.

"Hey," someone yelled, "no PDA!"

"Just keep walking, Matthew."

"Is that you, Charlene?"

"Yeah." She said without turning around.

"Sorry to interrupt. Continue." He said and walked out.

"Who was that?" Jess asked pulling Charlene back to her.

"Just a friend."

"Just a friend…You promise?"

Charlene kissed Jess quickly. "Promise." She grabbed Jess's shirt collar and pulled her towards a door.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, first, I'm going to change."

"And then…?"

"And then we eat!"

As Charlene locked herself in a dressing room, Jess leaned against the door and hummed quietly to herself as she waited. Five minutes passed and the door opened. Jess was still leaning against the door as it opened so she fell backwards. There was a short scream emitted from the girl's mouth as she landed on the floor.

"Um…" Charlene laughed looking down at the girl at her feet.

"Ouch…" She said standing up.

"Why were you leaning against _the door _exactly?"

"I don't know…I guess I'm just really hungry…"

"Well, let's go then!" Charlene held up her car keys. "I'm driving."

Jess grabbed Charlene's hand and they both ran put into the parking lot and drove off to meet the Turner family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay…here's another one. I hope it's to your liking…I really do. And to that special person…I kept my promise, didn't I?**

**Jess's P.O.V**

I feel hot all of a sudden; like really hot. And like I'm drenched in water. Then there's the fact that it feels like there's a person on top of…

"Charlie, what the heck?" The blond groaned. "Char, get up. Where are we?"

"Jess, shut up." She mumbled.

I sighed and sat up. "What the…?" I looked around. "How did we get…in the woods?"

"We're in the woods?" She shot up quickly. Well, _that _got her attention. "How the hell did we get―"

_Boom!_

"Crap," I said struck with realization, "we're in the arena."

"The arena as in…the hunger games?"

I nodded. "Apparently so."

"How sure are you?"

_Boom!_

"Um, well…Unless there's a war going on in Orlando, I'm pretty sure those are the cannons representing dead tributes."

"Right…Well how did we get here?" Before I knew it, we were both being tackled to the ground and told to keep quiet.

I shrugged. "No clue. OT?"

"Possibly. A dream maybe. Or a hallucination. Anything's possible when you're talking about the OTs."

"We need to get out of here somehow."

"I don't care _how_," Charlene said, "just that we _do_, and soon."

There was a sound near us that sounded like footsteps. "Charlie, come here." She crept over to me and we crouched by a rock near a large tree. Two figures emerged from the area where Char was just standing, a boy and a girl. They both seemed armed, the girl with a bow and arrows and the boy with a knife. They saw us and ran over to us. They pulled us to the ground and told us to keep quiet. Apparently they were being followed.

"Who are…" I gasped.

"Katniss?" Charlene whispered. "Peeta?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, hi." Katniss said. Peeta waved. "Follow us and you'll stay alive."

"So I take it we're allies?" I asked.

"Sure." She responded.

**… **

**Charlene's P.O.V**

Ten minutes later the four of us were hiding out in a cave not too far from a stream. It was dark, and the cannons haven't gone off in a while. I was scared. I was tired. I was cold. And worst of all, I knew we were going to die. There was no way we could survive. We'd have to kill each other eventually; and how could I bring myself to put a knife through Jess? We were alone in the cave since Katniss and Peeta had set out to get water to clean us up since we were somehow beat up. Jess and I were sitting across from each other, me against the wall.

"Jess, do you think we have a chance at surviving?" I whispered to her.

"Honestly? No. Even if we end up being the last tributes left, one of us would have to die in order to win. You remember in the book that the Capital said that two tributes from the same district have to be alive in order to win, right?"

I nodded slowly. "How did this happen?" I was on the verge of tears. "And why to _us_?"

Jess leaned forward and held my face in her hands. "Charlie, it doesn't matter how we got here or why. All that matters is that we're together. That I'm with you."

She leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped her. "Jess…the cameras." I whispered.

"Since when has a camera bothered you?" She said quietly.

"Yeah but…" I stopped myself and forgot everything as I basically threw myself at Jess.

**Jess's P.O.V**

She was on top of me, but I wasn't complaining. She kissed me like it was the last time she'd ever get to, which could easily be true. I had my arms wrapped around her, protecting her; calling her mine and not letting anyone take her from me. Her arms rested at the side of my head on the ground as she held my head in her hands. This is why I love this girl. She may not see it, but she's the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's my life. She's my sanity. She's what holds me together. She's…

"Are we…interrupting?" Katniss cleared her throat as she and Peeta stood at the entrance to the cave. Char pulled away and we sat up quicker than we'd ever thought possible. My face was flushed, as was hers.

"Ah, n-no," I said, "we were just―"

"Get them!" Someone yelled.

In a second, we were in a full blown battle with the Careers. Two of them had me against the wall with no weapon in reach. Then I heard it. Charlene's scream. It was agonizing. It was pained. Anger was building up inside of me and, before I knew it, I was punching and knocking down the two girls who were holding me back. I looked around frantically and saw no sign of her, so I ran outside. There she was, covered in blood, with a knife at her throat, and a sword about to come down on her.

"Charlene!" I yelled. I ran up to the person about to kill her with the sword and kicked him in the middle of his back. He lost his balance and I grabbed the sword and stabbed him with it. The cannon fired as I ran straight for the girl that had the knife at Charlie's neck. Everything that happened next was all in slow motion. I was too late. Or so I thought. Everything around me started to fade to a blur as my screams echoed in my head.

**…**

**Charlene's P.O.V**

And then we were back in our apartment. We were standing about six feet apart facing each other. She seemed fine, though shaken, as was I. Tears sprung to my eyes as we ran into each other's arms. She picked me up and spun me around. I didn't want to let go, and I wasn't planning on doing so. I thought I had lost her. I really did.

"Char…you're okay…"

"And you're okay…"

"I thought I was too late. I thought she had killed you."

"Jess, listen, I don't know what just happened or how it happened, but if we were ever in that position again, I wouldn't let myself be that weak and vulnerable."

"You weren't weak, you were outnumbered." Jess connected her forehead with mine. I smiled.

"Why do you do this to me?" I whispered.

"Do what?"

"You make me feel special; _wanted_."

"It's only true."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. People like you don't come around too often, Jess." She said.

"What? Come on, we both know that's not true."

"No, it is. You're one-in-a-million. You're the only you there is. You're amazing and talented and adorable and funny and nice and smart and―"

She kissed me.

That shut me up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jess's P.O.V**

Things were finally back to normal between us. I think. I hope. I really do. I screwed up horribly and didn't think she would ever forgive me. I don't think she's actually forgiven me still. But...she's here. And we're together. Doing what teens in love do. We're sitting in my room listening to music. Her arm's around me; which is a good sign.

I'm afraid to touch her. Like if I do, I'll drive her away for good this time. I find myself staring at her. She looks straight ahead, out the small window on the opposite wall, her lips moving slightly, singing the song that plays.

"You like them still?" I asked.

"Who? One Direction?" I nodded.

"Kind of I guess." She shrugged. I smiled. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Char."

She crossed her arms and mumbled, "At least I'm not obsessed with Justin Bieber."

"That was a phase! Only for a week!"

She smirked. "Mhm."

"Oh don't pretend like you never liked him."

"She lies!" Charlie jumped to her feet and pointed at me. "The fairlie lies!"

"Do not!" I jumped up just as fast as she did.

"Do too!" She moved closer to my face.

"Do not!" I moved closer.

"Yes you do, Jess!" We froze. We were so close that a piece of paper couldn't fit in the space between us. I haven't been this close to her in forever. It sent chills down my spine. She's so beautiful. Her piercing blue eyes looking into my gray ones.

She slowly reached up and pushed my hair behind my ear, leaving her hand on my cheek. She moved her other hand to the collar of my shirt and grabbed it, balling her hand into a fist. I hesitantly looped my arms around her neck and closed my eyes. Our foreheads were together and the only sound heard was the music playing quietly in the background.

"Char...I'm sorry. I know I've said that a lot lately, but do you know how much I hated myself after I realized how much I hurt you with what I said? I literally sat in here all day crying. I cried myself to sleep because I was worried that I screwed up and ruined this once and for all. I was scared to wake up every morning because I was scared that I'd find a text from you saying that you were breaking up with me." My voice got softer. "And I couldn't live with myself if you broke up with me." I paused for a moment. "Is there any way that you could find it in your big heart to ever forgive me?"

"Jess, nothing could ever make me leave you. You're too important to me." The song played in the background.

_"You and I, we don't want to be like them. We can make it to the end."_

"Nothing could ever make me stop loving you. Nobody's ever going to come between us or split us apart."

_"Nothing can come between you and I. Not even the gods above could separate the two of us. No, nothing can come between you and I."_

I closed my eyes and smiled. I didn't screw up. I didn't screw up. Thank you.

I laughed quietly. "I never knew how much a song could perfectly describe this relationship."

I could feel her nod. "It's a good song, huh?"

"You know..." I trailed off. I forgot what I was going to say because Charlene had me pushed up against a wall now. "You know, Char...One...One Direction...isn't all that bad."

She kissed the side of my head. "Neither are you, Jessie." She whispered in my ear.

How did I get so lucky? I mean...look at her! She's the total package. She's just...so amazing. She's perfect. Every 'flaw' isn't a weakness to her. It's a strength. A special power in a way. Her flaws aren't flaws at all. I don't see any. I couldn't point any out to you if I had to. She's just too good. And, oh my God, I love this girl so much.

"Why do you do that to me?" I said softly blushing.

"Because I love you." She buried her head in my neck and I took my arms from her neck and held her tightly.

"I love you too."

For the next hour or so we kind of just did this. Although we did end up on the floor again. She was sitting in my lap and her hands around my neck. I think I've been forgiven.

"Char?"

"Yeah, Jess?"

"Am I forgiven?"

She lifted her head and whispered in my ear, "You tell me." And then we were kissing.

It's felt like an eternity since the last time she's done this. I missed it so much. It feels so right to hold her in my arms again. You really have no idea how much this girl drives me crazy. I love her more and more each and every day. I've fallen in too deep to get out. But, am I complaining? Uh...no! Why would I complain about this girl? This wonderful, wonderful girl.

I felt her moving her hand up and down my back which sent pulses of adrenaline through my body. Before I could do anything, I found that I was pulling her closer to me and deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers though my hair and we were now basically making out. Who cares? We're alone. We're together. We're okay. We're—

"Jess!" It was Amanda. "Next time tell me Charlie's here! Or at east lock the door!"

We pulled away. "Uh...Sorry, Mandy...You're probably scared for life now..."

Amanda laughed. "Nah, Jess. It's cool. Besides, now we're even. You walked in on me and Finn...I walked in on you and Charlene."

I pulled Charlene back to me and hugged her tightly, not letting her go. "Fair enough."

"You guys are cute." Amanda beamed at us. "I'll leave you alone now so you can...continued what you were...you know."

We laughed. "Hey, you wanna make it double the fun? Invite Finn over and see what happens!"

She laughed. "What if I told you he was already here?"

"I'd say, 'Why are you in here watching us make out if you've got Finn right out there?!'" That got a laugh out of her.

"Alright...well, you two have fun now, okay?" We both nodded. "But not too much fun."

"No promises." Charlene said, her voice muffled by my shoulder.

"You're old enough to know when you when you should stop. It's your decision." And with that, she closed the door and walked out of the room.

Charlene turned and looked at me. A smile slowly crossed her lips as we closed the space between us once more.

...

"What was that song called?" I asked later that night. We were on my bed, tangled in each other's embrace.

"That One Direction song that was playing when Amanda walked in on us?"

"Yeah."

"'You &amp; I'."

"Char, I think I just found our song."

"You want that to be it? A 1D song?"

"Sure. Why not?" We both sighed.


	6. Her Last Night

"Char!" I scream. But she doesn't hear me. I'm too late.

"Say goodbye to your precious Charlene!" Maleficent shouts as she throws a fireball in Charlene's direction.

"No!" I scream and run. I run to Charlene and push her out of the way. But I'm too late.

She's been hit.

She's not moving.

I was too late.

I drop to my knees next to her and touch her face. Her bloody face. "C-Char?" I whisper. She doesn't move and I lose it. I pick her up and put her in my lap. She's covered in blood and her clothes are burnt in some spots. She has a sword clenched in one hand and the pen in the other. "Char...Char? Char please. Charlene please! Wake up! Don't leave me! I need you! I...I can't live without you!" Tears were running down my face now and I was gripping her face between my hands.

_Jess! Jess wake up!_

I looked around but saw no one.

_Jess! Please! Wake up!_

The voice was more panicked than before.

_Jessie? Jessie, please._

I can't wake up. I don't want to wake up. Waking up to a world with no Charlene Turner is a world that I don't want to live in.

I look down and the girl in my arms. The look on her face is pained and the blood is everywhere. She died fighting. She died fighting for me.

_Jess please!_

I feel arms around me. And somebody is whispering in my ear.

_Jessie, baby, you're okay. You're okay. Come on baby. Wake up._

I open my eyes and am transported into a realm of darkness and light.

Charlene Turner stands with me up against a wall. Her hands on my waist and her forehead connected with mine.

_It was a dream._

She kisses me softly and then pulls away.

_It was a dream._

The second her lips leave mine, I pull her back to me and kiss her with as much passion I can muster.

_Oh my god..._

She kisses me back and I grip her shirt and pull her closer. I close my eyes and whisper hoarsely, "Char..."

"It's okay. You're okay." She hugs me tighter and I start to cry. "Shh. Jess, it's okay. It was a dream. I'm here. I'm here." She places her hands on my face and wipes away my tears with her thumbs.

"You were...you were dead and...I was too late and I was scared because you weren't waking up and...and...and I just couldn't Charlene. I just couldn't. I tried to save you...I tried and failed. I let you die." I whisper.

"Hey...hey, no. No ma'am. No. Look at me." She takes her hands from my face and pushes my hair behind my ears. "Jess. No. Stop thinking like that."

"But how can I when I know it's going to happen?" I whisper.

"W...what?"

"It wasn't just a dream Charlene...it was a vision."

"No..." She whispers. "Jess no...please tell me you're joking."

I shake my head and look down. "I'm sorry." I whisper as I move away from her. She grabs my hand and pulls me back to her. "Charlene stop. I know you're mad at me but—"

"Mad?" She whispers. "Why would I be mad? You cant control what you see, Jess."

"I just don't want to leave you. I don't want anything to happen to you. We just got together and now look. You're going to die."

She sat me down on the couch and slowly sat on my lap wrapping her legs around me. "Then let's make my time left last..." She whispers moving closer.

"Char..." I'm cut off by by her hands pulling me to her and kissing me. I resist at first but give up and wrap my arms around her. I pull her as close to me as possible and kiss her back harder.

She pulls away and connects her forehead with mine. "I love you so much." She whispers with her eyes closed. I smile slightly and push her hair behind her ears before kissing her nose. She smiles and stands up pulling me to my feet. She pulls me up the stairs by my hand. As we reach the top of the stairs, I push her up against the wall, pinning her arms above her head.

"Kiss me...now..." I whisper. "It's been too long..." I pull her towards me by the collar of her shirt and she kisses me hard. As I deepen the kiss, her arms fall loosely around my waist. Her head is held tightly between my hands and her lips are working wonders against mine. I feel her hands slip up the back of my shirt and I smile. I pick her up and wrap her legs around my waist as I kick the door to my room open and walk in. I feel her wanting more as I lay her on my bed and get on top of her.

"Jess...I want...more..." She says between kisses. I smile and separate for only a second before tracing kisses up and down her neck. Soft moans escape her mouth as I seal mine against it again and kiss her with as much passion I can muster. Her hands scratch up and down my back begging for more still.

"Char...not yet..." I whisper slipping my hands under her shirt as well. "Tomorrow..." I wink. "After Amanda leaves." She puts a hand on the back of my head and pulls me to her again.

"Sounds good to me..." She smirks and kisses me again. She freezes. "Jess...what if I don't make it to then...?"

I stop and my eyes start to water. "Then..." I kiss her. "Do what you want. Right now. I'm not stopping you." I whisper and move her shirt up, revealing her stomach. I slide down off of her planting kisses on her chest and then down her stomach until my lips graze across her bare skin. She sucks in a surprised breath as I continue to plant kisses on her stomach.

"Jess...I-I...you're..." She breathes. "J-Jess...J-Jess...kiss me Jess...kiss me...please..." I slowly make my way back up to her face and kiss her on the lips.

"C'mon Char...do whatever you want..." She smiles.


	7. Laser Tag

**_Laser Tag_**

My vest deactivated for the thirtieth time this game and I turned around to see Jess standing there, her weapon pointed at me. She had insisted we be on different teams considering the fact that we were the only two playing; the only two in the entire building. I hate laser tag and I hate these vests! But I love Jess and her job. She works here part-time to help pay off the rent on our apartment. She gets free games whenever she wants and that just so happens to be on this Friday evening. A date night for us two. We don't do the movies or the cliché diners. We do things like this. Different. I hear my vest make that dumb sound again and I look down and see that Jess had shot me. Again.

"C'mon Charlie! You're taking all the fun out of this! A moving target is more fun to hit!"

"You want me to run from you?" She nodded. I smirked. "You mean like I did for years when you tried flirting with me?"

Jess put the hand she wasn't holding the phaser with on her hip. "You ran because I was just…too much for you." She flipped her hair. I took the chance and shot her. "Hey." She dragged the word out.

"Hey." I waved at her.

"You're no fun." She frowned.

I walked up to Jess and kissed her quickly. "Catch me if you can." I whispered before taking off up the large ramp that stood behind her. I could feel her glare cut through the darkness as I ran. I tease her too often. But I love messing with her so much! I fought the urge to laugh and hid behind a fort-like barrier, concealing me from my now angry girlfriend.

"You know when you kiss me and run away like that I'm gonna find you and make you do it again." I suppressed a giggle as I heard her walk in my direction. "You know how much I love your kisses. You do _not_ tease me like that." Her footsteps got louder and the smile on my face got bigger. "Show yourself Turner." There was a hint of laughter in her voice. "I miss my girl. Where is she?"

I jumped up and pulled the trigger on my phaser and shot her. "Ha!" I cried. "Got ya again!" Jess's eyes narrowed and I giggled.

"I thought you didn't like laser tag."

I walked up to her and grabbed the top of her vest, pulling her closer to me. "I don't." I said. "But I love you."

I closed my eyes and brought my forehead to hers. "And I love you." She whispered. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and I couldn't help but smile. "How about we take a little break…" Her voice sounded off; kind of as if she was mesmerized by something.

I brushed her hair back, keeping my eyes closed, and kissed her cheek softly. "And do what?" I asked suddenly losing myself.

I felt her shrug and I laughed a little. "I was thinking something like…" She leaned up to kiss me but our vests hit and pushed us away from each other, keeping us from doing just what we wanted. "Damn these things."

I giggled again and took a step back from her. "You know, that's why we have these things called opposable thumbs." I reached down and unhooked the buckles on either side of my vest that held it in place. I slipped the thing over my head and set it on the floor. I looked up and saw Jess looking at me with a cheesy grin on her face. "What?"

"Mind helping me? I don't think I can figure this out myself." I playfully rolled my eyes. She always does this.

"Of course I can." I stepped up to her and placed my hands over the buckles of her vest. "But that doesn't mean I should…" I smirked and pulled on the straps, tightening them, and then ran off down the ramp, picking up my vest in the process.

"Charlene Turner!" I heard Jess yell. I was really playing with danger this time. She was _mad_ now.

"That's me!" I giggled. I turned my head in the direction I had come from, but saw no Jess. I stopped and thought. "Huh…where could she have gone?" I tapped my chin with my pointer finger.

"Try right here." She whispered in my ear. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming and dropped my vest in the process of turning around. She smirked and grabbed my arm. "It's about time you learned a little lesson, Turner."

I looped my fingers around the straps of her vest buckles and pulled her closer. "Oh yeah?" I backed up against the wall and unbuckled her vest, sliding it over her head. "What kind of lesson?"

She giggled and leaned closer. "You're about to find out." I closed my eyes as our lips met, as we kissed, for the first time tonight. Let me tell you this right now: it won't be the last time tonight either.

My arms wrapped themselves around her neck and I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Every time I kiss this girl it's like I fall in love all over again. It's sensational; it's amazing. I smiled into the kiss as I felt her hands on my waist. "I love you…so much…" I mumbled between kisses. She responded to this simply by kissing harder.

We heard a third party enter the arena in the area near where we were, but we dismissed it and kept doing what we're doing. I frowned when Jess was pulled from me and I looked up at who this person was. "Get out. Both of you, now." The man, I'm guessing the manager, said gruffly. He turned to Jess. "And you," he pointed a finger at her, "you're fired."

"What? Why? What did I do wrong?" She sounded angry.

"Using personal work space for _this_!" He motioned to me and then back to her.

"It's called "personal work space" for a reason!" She said, her voice raising.

"Get your things, and get out." He glared at her and then turned his attention to me. "You people disgust me."

I pushed myself off of the wall and stood up straight. "You're against same sex couples." I said steadily. "You're discriminating against us and firing Jess because she's dating a girl."

"I have the right to my own opinion."

"But you're firing someone because of who they like."

"It's not that she's dating a girl. It's that she's dating _you_."

I opened my mouth to say something but Jess beat me to it. "What do you mean it's because I'm dating her? Is there a problem with her?"

The man looked over at me and shook his head. "She's just so…" He trailed off. Tears came to my eyes.

"Beautiful? Amazing? Kind? Special?"

The man shook his head again. "I was thinking more like arrogant, unpleasant, unappealing."

"Let me tell you something, you ignorant fool. Charlene Turner is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's the sweetest, kindest, most amazing person I've ever met. She's stunning, though she doesn't know it. She has _never_ done anything to you. That gives you _no_ reason to do this to her. You can't fire me, because I quit." Jess grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the arena, down the stairs, and out the building.

When we get out the building, I stood still and looked at her, tears in my eyes. "Jess—" She kissed me in a way she'd never kissed me before.

"Charlene…don't listen to anything he said. He doesn't know you." I nodded slowly. "I'm serious Charlie." She placed her hands on either side of my face.

"I got you fired." I said softly, casting my gaze to the ground.

"Do I look like I care? I can always go find another job. Jobs are replaceable. You're not."

I pressed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. "I'm still sorry."

"I know, I know." She placed one of her hands on the back of my head. "How about we go get some dinner? And then head home and watch some movies?"

I nodded. "Sounds perfect to me."

"You're perfect to me." Jess whispered before kissing me once more.

I guess laser tag isn't all that bad after all.


End file.
